


One Big Happy Family

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Tooru's litter gives him a bad case of indigestion and Hajime tries to remain subtle in how much he enjoys taking care of his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Pregnant omega Tooru would have such bad indigestion every time he eats. The litter of pups his belly just makes it so hard and his tummy hurts every time. Hajime has no problem with this though, no matter how much Tooru complains. Hajime gets to rub his belly all the time now and he gets to feel his big, healthy pups.

“Never— _hic—_ again! I am never eating again…!”

Hajime wants to roll his eyes at his husband’s childishness—correction: he _would_ roll his eyes at his husband’s childishness if it weren’t for the fact that he notices him hunching over in his chair slightly, hand starting to rub uneasy circles over the large swell of his belly.

It would be a more concerning sight if it weren’t for the fact that this was a pretty common sight in the Iwaizumi household as of late. With Tooru just entering his third trimester of pregnancy and his body going absolutely haywire, it wasn’t that much of a surprise for him to have developed another symptom. The weight gain and feet swelling were relatively normal—hell, Hajime even got used to all of the crazy things Tooru craved with his ever increasing appetite. They had something for him to take for the heartburn and the alpha rubbed his back almost on a daily now—with as round as his omega had gotten, it was pretty much necessary—but the one thing neither he nor Tooru’s doctors could seem to help with was the newly developed cases of indigestion after every meal.  

Hajime already knew what was wrong even without asking, but he still did for the sake of making absolute sure his mate was doing okay. “The pups messin’ with you again?”

Tooru responds with a whine, sliding further forward in on himself, practically cradling his stomach in both of his hands. “When are they _not_ bothering me? I can’t even have milk bread anymore without feeling like my tummy’s going to be set on fire. You’d think after carrying them for seven months they would take it easy on their poor mommy! All the thanks I get is a big, fat tummy that does nothing burn and bloat—I’m big enough as it is you know, I don’t need any more help in that department…”

The omega looks like he has more to say, but is suddenly cut off when a loud belch bursts pasts his lips, echoing out through their small dining room and making curl in on himself smaller if possible.

“Hajimeeeee, it _huuuuuuurts_.” He wails and this time the alpha does roll his eyes at his whiney omega.

“Carrying three pups and yet the actual baby here is you, who would’ve ever guessed?”

Hajime slides out from his chair, reaching to take the empty dishes in front of him and much to the displeasure of Tooru who was making even louder cries in hopes of gaining his alpha’s attention. Hajime stands at his side long enough to places a chaste kiss in his hair and slide Tooru’s own empty plate out from in front of him. He reaches over to grab the mostly filled glass off to the side and place it down directly in front of his mate. “Hurry and drink your milk, you know it’ll help cool your stomach down a little bit. I’ll go grab your medicine while I put these in the sink and make sure to leave some to take it with this time.”

The stern stare he directs at the omega leaves no room for argument and while Tooru doesn’t actually respond to him, he can hear the click of the glass being picked up as he leaves the room. He allows himself a small victory smile as he makes his way into the kitchen, setting down the dishes as he passes the sink and reaching for the cupboard that held all of their medicine. He pulls out a little prescription bottle with Tooru’s name on it and also takes down of few of the vitamins the two of them usually took with the added few for Tooru because of his pregnancy. He divvies outs the proper dosages, making sure to keep his pile away from the omega’s, before recapping all of the bottles and returning them to their proper places. He throws his few into his mouth and starts chewing on them as he makes his back to Tooru.

When he’s reenters the room, Tooru’s facing away from him with stomach still cradled in hand and head turned so that it’s facing out towards their living space. His cheek is pressed against the solid wood of the table and arm outstretched holding the glass that is three-fourths of the way empty. Hajime moves so that he’s standing behind him, sliding his hand down Tooru’s arm so that he can gently cup his hand and pull it away from his belly so he can place the pills there.

Tooru takes them without much of a fuss, tipping back the glass to finish the rest of the milk and resting his head back against the table when he’s done.

His silence is the only indicator Hajime needs to know that his omega is feeling even worse than before.

Hajime moves to his left side, sliding his hand down to the small of his back and taking his other hand to his shoulder, trying to ease his mate into a sitting position. “C’mon, love.” He murmurs gently to his ear, “You can’t stay hunched over like this, it’s not good for your stomach. Let’s go sit on the couch where it’s comfy, okay? I’ll let you pick the movie again.”

Tooru nods his head slightly, picking it up as he allows his husband to set him upright. He takes a sharp intake of breath when his back fully leans against the chair and Hajime freezes, looking down at him with a look of pure concern. “You okay?”

The omega lets out a weak chuckle and nods again. “Mmm, yeah. The pups decided it would be a great idea to start a soccer game in my belly now. They—ah! T-they seem to be having a pretty good time.” He lets out a small wince, following his little joke with a weak smile.

Hajime shakes his head in fondness, running a hand through unruly hair and leaning back down to heave his husband out of the chair. “You should tell them that volleyball is way better sport than soccer.”

“And have their hands _and_ feet beating up my insides? No thank you, I’ll wait ‘til they’re out before we tell them that.”

It earns a light laugh out of both of them as Hajime guides the two of them to their biggest couch. Hajime carefully eases Tooru down onto it, leaving a slight gap behind him for himself before moving over to their TV to switch it on. He opens his mouth to ask what movie they’re watching, but Tooru’s already yelling out before he gets the chance to ask. “I wanna’ watch The Fox and the Hound again!”

Hajime shakes his head, letting out an amused huff as he reaches for the remote that controls their DVD player. He doesn’t need to put the movie in the tray, knowing that it was already set in there by his mate from the previous night. “You must really want to cry again.”

Tooru looks at him defiantly, lip jutting out when his alpha does nothing but chuckle at him. “Mean, Iwa-chan! I’m not going to cry!”

“Whatever you say, Iwa-chan.” Hajime smirks when he sees his mate blink in surprise, a little overjoyed in seeing the sudden redness form across his cheeks.

The joy is short lived though as he watches his husband’s face twist up once again, hands moving back to ease over his large bulge. Hajime gets the impression that it isn’t the pups wreaking havoc this time, so he quickly hits play on the remote and sets it off to the table close to the couch, tucking himself behind his mate and pulling him back against his chest until Tooru is propped up against him.

Just as the movie previews begin, he reaches over to tug up the other’s shirt, exposing his heavy belly so he can start dragging his hands across it in what he hopes is a soothing manner. Tooru’s relieved sigh is enough answer to have him keep at it.

It isn’t a lot—Hajime knows that his massage can only help the pain within his mate only so much—but even if it’s only a fraction of relief for the omega, he’ll rub as long as he can, at least until the medicine kicks in or the food finally digests. Tooru had been carrying three of his big pups for several months and the least he could do was give him a couple massages in return.

He doesn’t stop even when Tooru’s muscles finally relax and he can hear his slightly pained breaths ease into softer, easier breathes. If he’s learned anything from this newer symptom it’s that it had a mean streak to it, always catching them off-guard just when they thought it was finally going away. So he keeps kneading his husband’s tummy, trying to pay attention to the movie, but having a better time in watch his hand move across the pale dome of rounded skin.

There is a sudden press against his palm, almost a butterfly’s touch flittering across his skin and the smile brought to his face is so big that it almost hurt as he cradles the soft skin of Tooru’s belly delicately. The little light touches only grow in number as he continues to roam his hand across the expanse of skin. It’s enough to warrant a glance from Tooru, head falling back against his shoulder so he could tilt it towards his alpha, a small smile playing against his own lips.

“They know it’s their Daddy.” He comments, not bothering to keep the awe out of his voice as he looks back down to his stomach.

He covers one of Hajime’s hands with his own and Hajime presses a kiss to the side of his temple. “How can you be sure?”

“Haven’t you noticed? They always get really active when you start touching my belly. They do it sometimes when you’re talking too, I think they like the sound of your voice.”

He thumbs across the bumps in each knuckle.

Hajime’s brow furrows for a moment, “Doesn’t it hurt you when they do that? Should I stop?”

Tooru just laughs and shakes his head, being sure to look back at his alpha and meet his eye. “It doesn’t hurt,” he affirms, “if anything, it feels more like a soft tickling. They are really gentle in there when we are together.”

The alpha simply hums in response, almost a little too overwhelmed with that revelation. His eyes may or may not burn briefly as he chooses to bury his face in the crook of his husband’s neck, moving only to leave a kiss on his bond mark when the loose collar of the omega’s t-shirt slips slightly down his shoulder.

Tooru chirps out a happy sound in return and snuggles even further back against his alpha.

Hajime momentarily looks up at the screen, noticing they were at the part where the little fox and hound are moving all around playing and together when he feels Tooru squeeze his hand.

“They really like it when you keep rubbing too…” He casually comments and Hajime can tell a hint when he hears one.

He goes back to his ministrations, trying to not seem too eager as he runs across the bump housing his wiggling pups.

If he was being completely honest, this was probably one of his favorite ways of spending time with his mate and their growing children. He loved being able to tuck Tooru securely in his hold, have him resting instead of up and running around trying to do god knows what with a massive belly.

It wasn’t that he was thrilled in his omega being in pain—if he could he would have it happen to himself instead of his mate any day of the week—but he couldn’t deny the joy in getting to curl up with his growing family, trying to alleviate some of those aches in pain in his partners stomach. He also got to feel his pups _all_ the time now—his big, healthy pups that would brush up against his hands and remind him every day how they’d be here soon. How his beautiful, brilliant, fearless omega would be having their babies and filling their lives even more with an unsizeable amount of joy.

He decides to change his thinking after a moment, afraid of getting too emotional while just sitting on the couch cuddling. Hajime considers the worth in going and grabbing the lotion from their bathroom instead, knowing how soothing it was for his mate when he rubbed the cream into his skin, when he hears the quiet sound of sniffling and can smell the saltiness of tears from in front of him.

Hajime looks up again at the TV, brows furrowing when he realizes that they weren’t even to the saddest part of the movie yet, when Tooru suddenly grabs both of his hands and squeezes them tightly in his smaller ones.

“S-Soon…!” He chokes out, giving the alpha only a second to wonder when he adds, “Our babies will be here really soon…we’ll be able to hold them and-and finally get to be a real family…!” He breaks down into a slight fit of hysterics, but just from his scent alone Hajime can tell it’s a fit out of happiness.

There isn’t a word that could even begin to describe the sensation in knowing his mate was thinking— _feeling_ the exact same way as him. That Tooru was just as excited and just as ready as he was to have their pups with them finally, an eagerness that had only grown stronger from the very first moment his husband held up that positive pregnancy test.

It makes him want to squeeze him to his chest which he does end up doing, being careful not to jostle him too roughly and also giving him a deep, searing kiss after he thoroughly cuddles his mate. He can taste Tooru’s tears on his lips and he’s pretty sure he has some of his own brimming in his eyes with how immensely happy he was in this very moment.

“We’ll be a bigger family.” He decides to correct after a moment, “We’ve always been a family, Tooru. Now we’ll just be an even bigger one.”

The omega shakes his head in agreement, smiling up at his alpha with a grin that’s almost blinding, a look that is absolutely stunning for someone with red eye and tear-streaked cheeks. “Yeah…we’ll be one big happy family.”

Hajime leans in to kiss him again—albeit more gentle than the last one—it lacks none of the previous passion nor any of the endless amounts of love he feel for this man nestled snuggly in his arms. He gives him several more pecks after a pause, knowing for certain that nothing in this world could ever make him tire from being with someone as incredible as Iwaizumi Tooru.   

They settle back to watch the movie after a few more minutes of kisses and nuzzling one another, maybe a couple of cheeky nibbles on a bond mark and a pinch or two on the butt. It’s only when he has the omega leaning back against them that Hajime notices they’ve missed a lot of the movie, more noticeably the part that usually makes Tooru cry.

He can’t help but snort when he realizes, something that turn into a laugh when his omega turns to him with his still damp eyes.

“I knew you’d cry.” He teases, laughing again when he sees the realization dawn on his mate.

“Hey!” He smacks Hajime’s leg. “Don’t make fun of me, it’s your fault I’m like this you stupid alpha! You’re the reason my belly’s the size of a planet and my emotions are all over the place!”

Hajime simmers down after a few more chuckles, earning himself another pout from his adorable mate and it’s enough to make him smile, easily pressing Tooru’s head back against his chest so he can burry himself into to his too-soft-hair. “M’sorry, love. You can’t blame me though for wanting you to carry my pups. They’ll never be anyone as perfect as you for them.”

He doesn’t need to look to see the flush that’s undoubtedly has spread across the other’s face, knowing full well that the omega was terrible in handling genuine compliment, especially when they came from him.

Tooru huffs out a little breath and responds with, “Yeah? We’ll you better enjoy this while it lasts, because we aren’t having more than three, you hear?”

Hajime doesn’t take that threat seriously though and easily reaches a hand down to start massaging his mate’s swollen stomach once more. “Aw, don’t be like that, babe…y’know I was just teasing before. I really think we should at least have one or maybe two more—think about how big our family really would be then!”

The fact that Tooru laughs at that seems like a pretty good sign and the alpha can’t help but grin when he quips back with, “Iwaizumi Hajime! Are you already thinking about getting me pregnant _again_ when we haven’t even had our first three?!”

Hajime shrugs a little too quickly for it to seem nonchalant and makes the omega huff in exasperation. “Unbelievable.”

Before the alpha can defend himself, Tooru turns around again so that he’s looking him directly in the eye. “You better be prepared then Mr. I-can’t-keep-it-in-my-pants, I’ll expect just as much attention and just as many belly rubs when your other two pups decided to give me this ruthless indigestion again. You aren’t allowed to slack or I won’t share any of their milk, got it?”

And Hajime just smiles, deciding not to share in on his little secret of how he enjoyed rubbing Tooru’s belly just as much as the omega enjoyed it being rubbed.

Daddy did deserve a little reward too after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I love writing omegaverse fluff too much...


End file.
